1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photoelectric transducer connecting an optical communication line and an electric communication line.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 13 shows a prior art photoelectric transducer. The photoelectric transducer comprises a conductive case B having an optical connector receptacle A and accommodating a circuit board C forming a photoelectric transducer circuit. The circuit board C has a large number of connection terminals D inserted in its through-holes and connected to it, these connection terminals D loosely penetrating small holes F formed in the bottom of the conductive case B to the outside.
In this photoelectric transducer, edges of the circuit board C are soldered to the conductive case B, or an insulating spacer E interposed between the circuit board C and the conductive case B is secured to the circuit board C by bonding it with an adhesive to the conductive case B.
When it is intended to reduce the photoelectric transducer size, however, it is not easy to bond and assemble the circuit board C and conductive case C by accurately positioning and inserting the connection terminals D of the circuit board C in the small holes F provided in the bottom of the conductive case B. Frequently, when bonding the circuit board C, the connection terminals D are positionally deviated to be short-circuited to the edges defining the small holes F of the conductive case B. Besides, there are other problems such as the necessity of time for the hardening of the adhesive for securing the spacer E and the circuit board C and difficulty of subsequent removal of the circuit board C.